The file of this patent contains at least one drawing executed in color. Copies of this patent with the color drawings will be provided by the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office upon request and payment of the necessary fee.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hairdye composition containing a metallic dye, which colors a gray hair or decolored hair in a natural hair color, and more particularly to a hairdye composition including a metallic compound in which AgNO3 and C3H5AgO3 are used as main components of the metallic compound.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a hairdye is used to recover aged gray hair to an original hair color. Otherwise, the hairdye is used to change the original hair color to a desired color and vice versa.
The hairdye is divided into three types in accordance with its conditions fixed to hair; a temporary hairdye, a semi-permanent hairdye, and a permanent hairdye.
The permanent hairdye is constructed in such a manner that a coloring agent is permeated into epidermis of hair to precipitate coloring molecules into hair cortex. Also, the permanent hairdye enables decoloring and coloring of hair by means of permeation and oxidation. Examples of the permanent hairdye include a vegetable dye, a metallic dye, a mixture dye, and an oxidation dye(synthetic dye). Of them, the oxidation dye is mostly used as the permanent hairdye. However, since the oxidation dye is likely to stimulate the skin, it is difficult for people having a sensitive skin to use it. For this reason, the metallic dye which is relatively less susceptible to the skin is on an increasing trend.
An example of the metallic dye used since ancient times is based on lead. This metallic dye based on lead has been used in such a manner that hair is colored in a dark color using a comb made of lead deposited in vinegar. In addition to lead, various metallic compounds have been used to color hair. Mostly used metallic compounds are lead, silver, and copper.
The metallic compounds used to color hair get mixed with sulfur, nickel, or iron to enhance color fixation power. Bismuth, manganese, and cobalt are also used to get mixed with the metallic dyes.
Ammonium thioglycolate, potassium hydrosulfide, ammonium hydrosulfide, sodium hydrosulfide, and pyrogallol are used as couplers when the metallic dye is applied to hair. To enhance coloring effect, there are provided two-type hairdyes divided depending on properties of couplers and contained in two separate vessels. In this case, inconvenience arises in that the hairdyes should separately be applied to hair.
Recently, there is provided one type hairdye made by mixing lead nitrate, ammonia, and sulfur with one another. This hairdye has several problems in that its color fixation power is weak and it may be concerned about lead poisoning in case of long time use in hair.
Furthermore, alkalizer such as ammonia and ammonium thioglycolate, which is used as the metallic dye, swells hair with a strong alkali and makes hair soft so that it is easy to permeate into hair. However, it has a problem in that it should be applied to hair all day and used repeatedly, thereby causing serious damage to hair.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a hairdye composition containing a metallic compound that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a hairdye composition containing a metallic compound in which AgNO3 and C3H5AgO3 are used as main components of the metallic compound, which are used to manufacture silver bromide and disinfectant, to color ceramic ware, and to produce a silver mirror by reduction reaction of an organism.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hairdye composition containing a metallic compound in which a surfactant such as polyglucoside is added to AgNO3 and C3H5AgO3 without a conventional coupler that causes damage to hair, thereby enhancing color fixation power.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hairdye composition containing a metallic compound of which pH density is adjusted to pH of hair, thereby avoiding damage to hair.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hairdye composition containing a metallic compound in which one type hairdye simply is applied to hair, thereby coloring hair in a desired color.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hairdye composition containing a metallic compound in which one type hairdye simply is applied to hair, thereby coloring a desired color in hair.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hairdye composition that can act as a hair refiner such as hair oil and at the same time can color hair.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hairdye composition that can avoid heavy metal poisoning such as lead poisoning.
Another object of the present invention is to provide one type hairdye composition that can gradually color hair by repeatedly applying a hairdye to hair every day.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the scheme particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, a hairdye composition containing a metallic compound, which includes a metallic dye, a surfactant, alcohol, and a moisturizing agent, is characterized in that the metallic dye is composed of 0.05xcx9c10.0 wt % based on total weight and is selected from at least one of AgNO3 and C3H5AgO3.
The surfactant is composed of at least one group selected from glyceryl stearate/ceteareth-20/ceteareth-12/cetearyl alcohol/cetyl palmitate, ceteareth-20, ceteareth-12, lauryl glucoside, nonoxynol-10, and cocamide dea.
The alcohol is composed of at least one group selected from cetyl alcohol, stearyl alcohol, oleyl alcohol, and hexyldecanol.
The moisturizing agent is composed of at least one group selected from coco-caprylate/caprate, propylene glycol, and henna.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.